Rayearth High Chapter 5: Life, Love, and Sadness
by blue-lemonade
Summary: Sorry it took so long to write the naext chapter, I've had a looonngg writer's block. But now as I write this I'm gathering ideas for chapter 6. Now, for the summary: Hikaru falls Ill ending up in the hospital and a sudden tragedy leads Lantis right into


Rayearth High  
  
Part 5: Life, Love, and Sadness...  
  
******************************************************  
  
After the shocking events of that days lunch. Hikaru spent the rest of the day in her room gathering her thoughts. Her head was pounding, and her face felt hot. She looked around her room, it was a mess. She had been so busy with school and homework and everything that she hadn't had the time to clean it.  
  
"I was asked out by two guys...." she thought. "Why does it have to be so difficult to decide between the two of them?" She rolled over on her bed and grabbed the wet rag she was using to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Lantis asked me out first and he's so sweet and caring. And he always seems to be concerned about me." the thoughts continued in her head as she analyzed the situation at hand. "But Eagle is just so mysterious and there's something about him that just makes my heart race."  
  
Hikaru looked at her school uniform, she have to ask her mom to sew the ripped sleeve. Although she had no idea how she was going to explain how it got ripped in the first place. She thought back to lunch. It sure was odd, who would have thought that Eagle would ask her to the dance like that. She had never been popular at her old school and here she just began the new school year at this school and two people had already asked her out. It was hard to believe..  
  
Her mother walked up to the door and knocked. "Hikaru, are you alright sweetie?" "You've been in there ever since you came home from school." her mom asked concerned. Hikaru meekly said it was ok to come in, she thought that maybe her mom would have some advice for her. Her mom came into the room and noticed that Hikaru's face was flushed and that she was sweating. Concerned she walked up to Hikaru and put her hand up to her daughter's forehead. "Hikaru, You're burning up!" "I'm going to go get the thermometer." her mom rushed out of the room. "Mom always makes such a big deal whenever I get sick." Hikaru thought to herself. "She used to call the doctor worried sick whenever I got so much as a small cold."  
  
Hikaru's mother returned with the thermometer and Hikaru stuck it under her tongue. It felt cold, but Hikaru wasn't sure if that was because of the thermometer or if her mouth was just really hot. After a few minutes her mom removed the thermometer and analyzed it. "103 degrees! We better take you to the hospital and have the doctor check you out!" her mom yelled as she rushed to grab her car keys. Hikaru did her best to slowly get out of bed, but she felt dizzy and her body was sore. Her only choice was to wait until her mom arrived to help her up. She knew she felt sick, but she didn't realize her temperature had gotten so high. "Maybe all of this stress is getting to me..." she thought to herself.  
  
Her mom rushed into her room caring a pile of blankets, Hikaru's father was right behind her. Her mom instructed her husband to wrap Hikaru up in the blankets and carry her out to the car while she told Hikaru's brother what was happening. Hikaru's brother had always been very protective of her and she hoped they didn't get too upset. As her father wrapped her up in blankets she felt herself grow dizzy again and she passed out in her father's arms. She didn't remember her father carrying her out to the car or the ride to the Hospital. All she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with and I.V. hooked up to her arm. She overheard the doctor telling her parents that she was dehydrated and notably stressed. Her parents said she was probably having a hard time adjusting to the new school. Hikaru wanted to talk, but she didn't have the energy so she just laid there watching. The doctor told her parents that she should stay there overnight and to call her school saying that she won't be in the next day. Then a nurse ran up to him saying that there had been an accident and that there were more severe patients that needed immediate attention. The doctor rushed out of the room, following the nurse. Hikaru wondered about all the other people who were hurt in the hospital, and she hoped that the people would be okay. Then as she laid there in the bed she felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell sound asleep.  
  
When she awoke she saw the doctor standing next to her and a nurse changing her I.V. She looked around and saw a bouquet of flowers sitting next to her. "Who are these flowers from?" she asked the nurse. She was able to speak now, and she was feeling a lot better. The nurse was quiet for a second, then she glanced at the doctor. The doctor nodded and then the nurse sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Hikaru's. She pulled the card out of the flowers and gave it to Hikaru. "They're from Lantis!" she thought. But she wondered why the nurse and the doctor were so quiet. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Do you remember the accident you heard about last night?" the nurse asked Hikaru. Hikaru nodded slowly a look of deep concern on her face. "He was on his way to bring you these when, the hit a tree." the nurse continued to explain. "Is he okay?" Hikaru asked, her eyes filling with tears. "He has some cuts and bruises, but as far as his physical condition goes he's doing okay." the nurse answered. "But I'm afraid his brother who was driving the car did not survive. It is because of this that while he is fine physically, emotionally he is deeply wounded." Tears trickled down Hikaru's cheeks as she thought about Lantis. She longed to be by him and comfort him. But she couldn't, not in her condition. "Is there any way I can see him?" she asked the nurse. The nurse looked up at the doctor, who said that they would wheel him into the room. "He might not feel like seeing anyone right now, but we will ask him if it's okay." the doctor said.  
  
A short while later, Hikaru watched as Lantis was wheeled into her room. He had bandages wrapped around his head and cuts on his face. But the thing that hurt the most was seeing his tear stained cheeks. For a couple of minutes they just looked at each other silently. Both of them, in too much shock to speak. Hikaru, was the first one to get up the courage to break the silence barrier.  
  
"I'm sorry...about your brother." she said meekly. Lantis looked up at her, seeing the tears streak down her cheeks. He grasped Hikaru's hand tightly, and Hikaru could feel that he was trembling. "We were on our way to bring you some flowers." he began. "My brother was the one driving, next to him was his girlfriend Emeraude...I sat in the back." Hikaru listened to him intently, giving his hand a little squeeze to she him that she was there for him. "Emeraude was talking to him before we hit the tree." he continued. "And it's because of this that she blamed herself for the accident..." Lantis told her how he remembered seeing Emeraude's face as she looked over at his brother, Zagato covered in blood. She tried to wake him up screaming at him. He was in too much shock to help her, and all he could do is watch as she tried to kill herself in her grief.  
  
Hikaru brought her hand up to her face in shock and disbelief at all of the things he was telling her. It was a lot to handle, especially in her weakened state. Lantis told her that she had failed to kill herself, but that she was in critical condition. Then Lantis started to cry again, as did Hikaru. The both cried holding each other's hands. It was at that moment, watching Lantis that Hikaru realized how much he meant to her. All of the things that she had worried about so much earlier, now seemed trivial in comparison. She weakly picked up her hand and caressed Lantis's cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb. Then, to Hikaru's shock. He moved in closer to her and then as they both sat there crying. He leaned in and kissed her. She felt not only her tears falling down her cheeks, but his as well. His warmth seemed comforting and as the parted, all thoughts of Eagle disappeared...at least temporarily.  
  
For now, Lantis was the only one she thought about. "Lantis.." she said. "What Hikaru?" he said smiling at her.  
  
"When we both get better, let's go ice skating okay." she smiled at him.  
  
"Of course." he replied, leaning in and kissing her again. This time they didn't pull away as quickly. Because they were now, boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
***************************************** To be continued.....  
  
*****************************************  
  
In the next chapter: A new foreign exchange student leaves Umi infatuated But is he really as charming as he seems? Her birthday is coming up and she decides to have a party--- Lantis and Hikaru being two of the invitees. Is this there first date?!?  
  
Also, Hikaru learns more about Emeraude and her shocking relationship with Lantis's brother, were there other reasons to cause her to try to commit suicide? Then rumors start going around that a teacher is becoming involved with a student? Who is it, and are all the Rumors true???  
  
****************************************** Sorry it took so long to write. I've been busy. People have been asking me to write about other characters, and I hope to dedicate a lot of the next chapter to Umi. So look forward to it okay. This chapter was kind of short, I hope that's okay. I wanted to hurry and get the next chapter out. Also, I liked the ending line and had a hard time writing past that. ^^ Let me know how you think about this chapter, it's a lot more serious than the previous ones. But I wanted to develop Hikaru and Lantis's relationship a bit more. (More of them in the future, as they begin dating!) I still haven't seen the second half of Rayearth, so writing about Lantis is difficult I have to create a personality for him myself.  
  
Please write reviews!  
  
Jen 


End file.
